


Prompt 18

by lunarlilliescharting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Slytherin, Slytherin Rose Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlilliescharting/pseuds/lunarlilliescharting
Summary: From the prompt “I shouldn’t be in love with you!”Rose was used to disappointing her family, but she still tried to avoid it when she could.Rose/Scorpius
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Prompt 18

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot to keep my motivation up, and get over writers block.

In her family’s eyes, Rose Weasley had made several mistakes in her 5 years at Hogwarts. The first had been sitting with Scorpius Malfoy on the first train to Hogwarts, and the biggest had been being sorted into Slytherin later that evening. Since then, everything she had done had only seemed like disappointment after disappointment. She made the Slytherin quidditch team in her second year, she was only helping the ‘enemy’ beat her entire family, top grades at OWLs, she was showing off. She stayed clear of her family at Hogwarts, most of them not wanting to associate with anyone ‘like her.’ Rose was too popular, too smart, too good at quidditch, but if she was in any other house, this would've received endless praise, instead of the short quiet conversations she got. Her parents had wondered where they had gone wrong, and Rose thought the same for years, insecure in her own house, feeling like she should be a lion in snake skin, but, in the end, her Slytherin tendencies showed through, and damn if she wasn't going to make the most of her life and the opportunities she received.

And now, Rose Weasley came to the conclusion of what would be considered her biggest disappointment to date, as she and Scorpius Malfoy sat on his bed alone in his dorm, about halfway through their sixth year. For months, she'd been pushing down the crush she was developing on him, but it had all come crashing down seconds ago when he had kissed her.

She was describing the proper way to make the potion they had studied last week, claiming the textbook was ‘designed to make everyone fail’, when Scorpius reached forward and kissed her, hard and fast. It only took seconds for her to respond, but shortly after it was over, and he had an apologetic look on his face. Rose flashed him a quick smile, before realisation dawned on her face. 

This was less than a minute ago, and now Rose was rushing through the common room, desperate to get out of there, out of that room. Scorpius was close behind her, and several people called out to the both of them, many curious about what two of the most popular people in the school were up to. Rose made it out onto the hallway, which was quiet at the late afternoon time, before Scorpius grabbed her arm and turned her around, loosening his grip, but not letting go. 

“I'm sorry” he breathed out after several moments, the words hanging between the both of us “I shouldn't have done that, you didn't want to and I-”

“I never said I didn't want to” she said, cutting him off quickly, her face rising to meet his cooly, her expression giving nothing away, “I didn't say I didn't like you.” 

Scorpius worked hard to put his face back into a neutral expression, not wanting his shock to show through, to reveal how he truly felt. To slytherins, it could be a dangerous game to expose too much of yourself, especially if you never knew who was watching in the shadows of a dungeon hallway. Scorpius took a moment to think, even if someone heard, no one would dare risk spreading anything around the school, not when it would mean facing the wrath of the both of them. 

He stared into her eyes, before they both met again, a kiss rougher than the previous one, ending some minutes later with Rose against the wall and both their hair rather messed up. As they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other, before Rose pushed against him slightly and escaped from his grasp, leaving him breathing hard as he lent against the wall. On the other side of the hallway, Rose slid down the wall to sit, one knee bent up with her head resting on it. 

Neither spoke for a minute, and as Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, Rose spoke first.

“I shouldn’t be in love with you” she whispered, her face pale as she thought of what her family would think, it was bad enough to them that she and Scorpius were friends in the first place “my dad will kill me.”

Scorpius didn't respond for a minute, moving to sit next to her and placing his hand on her knee and looking at her. 

Moments later, she jumped up, startling Scorpius as he fell slightly sideways, as she looked at him with a mean look on her face. Scorpius knew this look, it was a protective look, it was to hide her true emotions, but she had never had it used on him. 

“Don’t you see the issue here? I can’t do it, I can’t keep being the problem child, I shouldn’t keep making myself stand out, and I shouldn't be in love with you!” She shouted, echoing quietly in the hall, bringing a backlash from some of the surrounding paintings. At this, she quieted her voice “if I go home, and I’m in a relationship with you, I might not have a home to go back to” she finished.

“Your parents may not approve, but they couldn't do that, they wouldn't, we wouldn't let it. You don't deserve to be punished for who you are, who you love, just because it goes against the image they've created of you.” 

It was silent as she returned to sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, their breathing filling the silence.

“I’m just so tired of it” Rose whispered, choking back the tears that had been pent up for so many years.

Instead of responding, Scorpius got up and pulled Rose with him, keeping a hold of her hand as he pulled her into a hug, and kissed her lightly on the cheek, close to her ear before a whisper of reassurance. 

Whatever happened from then onwards, they'd stick together through it all.


End file.
